Book 4 Air
by Black-and-White-Orchid
Summary: Takes place right after Sozin's Comet. Ties up loose ends. Aang and Zuko work to restore balance. Rumors of Air Nomads and Azula's escape mean they have their work cut out for them. Zutara and Aang/OC
1. Chapter 1: Rebuilding

_Chapter One: Rebuilding _

**I do not own Avatar or anything of the characters and places.**

**This story takes place exactly where book 3 left off. This scene immediately follows the Kataang kiss. Please review. I want to stay as true to the original Avatar as possible so please tell me if I spelled something wrong or if I forget something. Thanks**

* * *

Zuko averted his eyes as Katara and Aang came back into the room blushing.

"Where have you guys been?" Sokka asked, "Zuko's uncle has been making us serve tea all afternoon and you two haven't done a thing".

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed as she walked by with a tray in her hands.

"I am just asking!" Sokka protested. Suki kicked his shin as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well…." said Aang scratching his head, " Katara and I were just helping out with the post-war cleanup in the neighborhood. There is still a lot of work to be done."

Toph started to snicker.

"You guys do know that I can- Hey!!" Toph exclaimed as the cup she had been holding suddenly spilt its water all over her front.

"Clumsy", Katara smiled, "I'll get that". She walked over and, with her water bending, pulled the stain out of Toph clothes and lured it with her fingers back into the cup. Toph's eyes and hers locked for a moment. She glared.

" There you go", Katara said, " Try it be less careless". Toph was silent.

"Did you tell them?" Suki asked, walking in and sitting down.

"Not yet", Toph answered. Everyone stopped and listened. Toph took a deep breath.

" I was hoping you would let me take Appa, Aang," she started, "Now that the war is over, I really want to see my parents. I want them to know that I am okay and I want them to know the part I have played in ending the war. Its time they see the real me."

" But didn't you try that already?" Katara asked, " Last time you showed them the real you they tried to keep you locked up away from the world, and when you ran away they sent those men after you".

" Things are different now", Toph replied, "The war is over and they've had a lot of time to think about everything. Besides, I can metal bend now. If my parents try anything I can just bust my way out."

" I don't know", Aang said, " I am still not sure it is safe. The war may be over, but there are still soldiers out there loyal to Ozai and Azula."

"That's why she is taking me", Suki said, "Between the two of us, we should be perfectly fine."

" Wait!" said Sokka choking on his tea, " You were going to take me, right?"

"Sorry, Sokka, but your foot needs time to heal", Suki said gently, " Besides, we will only be gone for about a week if everything goes well".

"That's what I am worried about", Sokka said, "What if everything _doesn't _go well? What if something happened to you two?"

"At least take the Kyoshi warriors", Zuko interjected.

" No", Suki said, "You need them here to help rebuild and they'll weigh down Appa".

" We can manage fine without all them", Zuko assured , " Take three of them and it shouldn't be a problem for Appa".

" Well alright", Suki agreed.

" When will you be leaving?" Katara asked

" We were hoping to go tomorrow morning." Toph answered.

Katara nodded. " We'll be there to see you off."

Just then a messenger dressed in earth kingdom colors walks in and knelt before Zuko.

" Fire Lord Zuko", the messenger bowed.

"Rise", Zuko ordered

"Thank you, Sire" he continued, "The Earth King requests your presence as well as the Avatar's at a council meeting tonight. I am to return with your replies". The messenger bowed once more.

Aang smiled to himself. After the war had ended, he and his gang had been able to find the Earth King and convince him to once more fulfill his right position as ruler in Ba Sing Se.

" Tell him, we'll be there", Zuko answered, " But there is something I have to do first."

...

Zuko and Mai walked down a narrow street of Ba Sing Se with their arms linked and heads touching. They were escorted by a guard of five fire benders. As they walked on the houses around them got smaller and smaller, and dirtier and dirtier. Soon the street they were walking on had shrunk to a alleyway and only two people could walk abreast.

" Part of me still can't believe it", Zuko whispered, " She was here the whole time. If I had just been less focused on my honor and the Avatar… It's all my fault. I should have been looking a long time ago. I don't deserve it to be called her my- "

"Hey", interrupted Mai.

She reached for his face and turned his head so he was looking at her, "You're here now and if things hadn't been the way they were then we wouldn't be together".

She smiled in the corners of her mouth as he embraced her. He allowed himself to smile too.

" You're right, of course", he whispered.

"Here, your Highness", a guard said, " The house is right there". The guard pointed down a branch-off of the main alley. The road was only dirt and laundry blocked most of Zuko's view.

" You and your men stay here", Zuko ordered, " I'll be able to take care of myself'.

" Would you like me to come?" Mai asked.

" No", Zuko answered, " I need to do this on my own".

Zuko walked into the dark alley. An hour ago, he had had a million questions, but now that he was almost there he suddenly couldn't remember any of them. A hundred things he could say flashes through his mind. One by one, he discarded all of them. It had been so long. Would she even recognize him?

He pushed aside a sheet hanging on a clothing line and saw a open space where a women in her mid forties knelt scrubbing laundry in a washing bin. She was beautiful and the only thing the betray her real age was the slight wrinkles that traced her forehead and mouth. When he stepped into the light she stopped what she was doing to and froze. For a moment, it was exactly what he was afraid would happen. She was afraid of him. Then, their eyes locked and her expression changed.

"Zuko?" she asked slowly rising to her feet.

" Mother", he confirmed.

" Oh, Zuko!" she said dropped the laundry and running towards him. They embraced.

"I am so sorry, Zuko" she poured out, crying, "I am so sorry for leaving you and for everything. I wasn't there to protect and guide you. Oh Zuko!"

" No mother", Zuko said, " I know now why you left, and you did it for me." Tears were flowing down Zuko's face too. "I am the one who should be sorry. But why mother, why didn't you come out of hiding". She held his face in her hands and looked up at him. Tears were welled up in her eyes.

"Because,", she answered, " I didn't know if you were still the son I knew or if you had somehow turned into your father. But I see now the person you have become, Zuko, and I am proud. I am so proud of you.

They held each other and wept.

...

Katara and Sokka sat together in a room above the new Jasmine Dragon. Sokka was polishing his new armor and Katara was brushing out her hair in a mirror. Sokka looked up and watched her.

" You know, Katara", Sokka said, " Since we got to Ba Sing Se I really haven't been seeing a lot of either you or Aang. Is there something you guys are keeping for me?"

" Well, Sokka…..", Katara started

" I mean, I totally understand if you two have a lot of work to do, rebuilding and all", Sokka continued, " Especially with Aang having defeated the Fire Lord and you having been the one to capture Azula. It's just that I don't like being kept out of the loop and I would really appreciate it if you guys would just tell me if you are working on some secret project together'.

" Sokka, I", Katara exclaimed.

" Don't get me wrong, you don't have to tell me what it is. " Sokka interrupted, "Just knowing that this isn't about me is enough'.

"Sokka, let me finish already!" Katara scolded. She continued with a more gentle tone. " I don't quite know how to tell you this, Sokka, but Aang and I are kinda…..well, together".

Sokka's jaw dropped open. "You mean like Suki and me?" he asked.

"No quite like Suki and you', Katara said sounding confused, " Well actually , yes. I don't know."

" I never would have guessed….", Sokka said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Katara demanded.

"Don't freak out", Sokka said sarcastically, " It's just that I never knew that you two felt that way for each other".

" Well why wouldn't I?" Katara challenged, " Aang and I have been through a lot together. If it weren't for him we would probably both still be sitting back at our tribe, waiting for the Fire Nation to come finish us off. The world would still be at war, or worse, the very ground you are sitting would be nothing but a pile of ash. The world owes Aang a lot" She continued on in a softer voice, "We owe Aang a lot".

"Wow, Katara", Sokka said continuing to polish his armor, "It really wasn't necessary to convince me".

"I'm sorry", Katara said turning away, " I didn't mean to get angry". She rested her hand on the window sill and stared out at the King's Palace in the distance.

...

Meanwhile, the council was at mid session underneath the Earth Place. Torchlight flickered precariously on the faces of those gathered around the table. Zuko sat directly across from the Earth king, dressed in his fire armor and red cloak, while Aang sat crossed legged off to the side in his yellow air bender robes.

"Right now, our main concern is this", Beng Shi, the new earth general, said pointing at a region of the map stretch across the table, " We have received reports of fire bender still loyal to the last Lord Ozai pillaging and burning the villages along this river."

"What do they hope to accomplish?" Zuko asked solemnly.

"As far as we can tell", Beng Shi continued, "Their only motive is to stir up trouble. "

" I see", Zuko replied, "I am guessing that they have not encountered any of our soldiers since the war ended".

"Yes, Sir", Beng Shi answered.

"Then I will send out a battalion of my men to meet them, offering a chance to surrender", Zuko decided, " After they see that they have a chance to regain their old lives and to return to their homes to their families without fear of prosecution, they will most likely surrender. If not, my men will handle it. That is, your Majesty, only if this plan suits you as well?"

"Of course", the Earth King answered, " I have no objection".

Aang was glad everything was going as well as if was. At lease of the surface of things, there were no hard feelings between the members of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Aang had not said much throughout the entire meeting, but that was okay with him. He was glad they were managing without his help. He watched them go over their rebuilding plans. It looked as if everything would be back to normal within ten years. Well, almost back to normal, he thought to himself as he stared at the part of the map that used to belong to the Air Nomads. Some things would also always be different.

During a pause in the dialogue, a messenger scampered in a ran to Zuko's ear.

"My lord", Aang overheard him whispering, "Urgent news that attention just arrived from the Fire Nation by hawk and demands your immediate attention".

"You may say it now", Zuko declared standing up, "For I have no secrets among friends".

"Very well", the messenger agreed reluctantly. He turned so he was facing the whole of the council.

"A three nights ago, your sister Azula escaped for her cell and so far they have had no luck tracking her".

Zuko sat back down in his chair and covered his face with his hand.

"Shall I order your war balloon to prepare for departure?" Zuko's captain asked.

" No", Zuko answered after a pause, " I am needed here. Tell them to devote one or two battalions of men to finding her, but no more than that. We can't spare any more. Right now the world has bigger problems than Azula".

...

The dawn colored the roof tops all across Ba Sing Se a honey-amber shade. Up until a few minutes ago the world had been only gray. Appa roared contently as the sun's light warmed his white fur.

The gang was gathered in the court yard outside the Jasmine Dragon to see Toph and Suki off. The only one who had been unable to make it was Zuko.

"I'll miss you", Mai told Ty-lee, one of the Kyoshi warriors chosen to go.

Katara and Aang stood back a little, holding hands, as Sokka said goodbye to Suki

"I want you to be extra careful, Suki", Sokka ordered as he balance with the help of his cane, "Azula could be anywhere, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you"

Suki reached over and kissed him on the cheek, "We'll be fine".

"Take care of yourself", Katara said stepping forward and kneeling to embrace Toph, "I hope things go well with your parents".

"And don't worry", Toph assured, turning to Aang, " I'll take good care of Appa".

"I know you will", Aang smiled.

"I hate to ruin the moment", Iroh said, "But the sun is rising and you are losing precious time".

"It's alright, Iroh", Toph giggled. The three of there of them crawled up onto Appa's saddle to join the other two Kyoshi warrior.

"Yip Yip, Appa", Suki ordered.

With one sweep of his tail, Appa was airborne and soaring over the city of Ba Sing Se. The part of the gang that had stayed behind stood outside waving until the air bison was over the horizon.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision

_Chapter Two: The Vision_

* * *

A week later

Katara and Aang made their way through one of the makeshift hospitals that were scattered throughout the city. The one they were in now had once been a restaurant of some kind and was so full that even some of the hallways housed the sick and injured. Katara knelt over a young boy and moved her healing hands over his cracked rib. The war had ended weeks ago, but Katara still hadn't gotten to all the injured in the city. Every time she thought she was close to being done, there was another hospital that needed her. This was has second time that she had been to this hospital and she was sure she would have to come back another time. Most of the wounds, especially the burns, needed treating more than once.

"I really wish I could help, Katara", Aang said softly.

"I know you do, Aang", Katara replied, "But that is out of your hands. I still appreciate you coming with me." Katara moved on to the next patient.

"I hope the North Pole will be able to spare one or two healers", Katara mused to herself. It had been five days since they had sent out there request to the Northern Water Tribe and they still hadn't received a reply. "What is it Aang", Katara asked seeing Aang's fallen expression.

"It's just", Aang answered turning to look out the window at the sky, "It's been a week since Toph and Suki left and we haven't heard anything yet. I am worried that something might have happened to them and Appa."

"Don't worry, Aang", Katara comforted, "I am sure everything is alright. Toph probably just wanted to spend a little more time with her parents. Or maybe they encountered a storm that slowed them down".

"Hope your right", Aang frowned, "It's just that, with Azula out there….."

"Listen to me" Katara stopped what she was doing and put both hands on Aang's shoulders, "Azula has no way of knowing where they are. Trust me, they are fine".

"Thanks, Katara", he said.

"I think we're finished her", Katara said a few minutes later after she had finished treating a female burn victim whose leg had been burnt when Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus had taken back Ba Sing Se.

"It's about time we head back", Aang confirmed, "Come on, Momo". The lemur trilled and leaped on to Aang's shoulder.

"You're right, I'm starving", Katara laughed.

"I hope Iroh has lunch ready by the time we get back", Aang said.

The two of them made their way outside on to the busy streets of the city. Stalls filled with vendor selling fruit lined both sides. Above, the mid-day sun had just reached its apex.Most of the stalls were still painted in the traditional Earth Kingdom green, but since the end of the war various other colors had been popping up. Water Tribe blue and Fire Nation red were not as uncommon anymore.

"You know, Aang", Katara said, "It really feels like, for the first time in a long time, the nations are learning to live together in harmony again".

"The first time in about a hundred years, to be exact", Aang joked. Both teens looked at each other and laughed.

"But remember, Katara", Aang added more seriously, "It isn't like this outside of the city walls. There are still a lot of people out there who are having trouble letting go of the past".

"Bringing the world together isn't going to be easy", Katara agreed, "But somehow we'll manage".

They continue their way through the city, stopping only now and then to admire the merchandise displayed along the way. Even though the two tried to remain anonymous, they could not help being recognized at every stop they made.

"No, thank you", Katara replied as nicely as possible, "I was only looking".

"You don't have money?" an old woman asked holding up a pair of wooden earrings, "That's okay! Anything for the Avatar and his girlfriend. I give you these for free. What's the matter? You no like this pair. How 'bout these. These look beautifully with your eyes".

"No, I mean it", Katara said shaking her head and leaning as far away as possible, "You really don't have to do that for me".

"No, no, no" the old woman replied, "I insist. These are very nice earring, and I won't charge you a penny."

"Aang, help me", Katara whispered, nudging him in the ribs. She had been trying to back up the whole time, but the woman had seized her hand in the middle of speaking and was not taking a hint when Katara tried pulling away.

"Thank you, kind lady', Aang said stepping between the two. Katara sighed with relieve when the women let go. "But we are going to be late for something really soon now if we don't get going. We promise to come back and shop more, later", Aang lied. Pulling Katara with him, he began to edge toward the crowd.

"Okay", the woman waved, "But when you come back there will be a free pair waiting".

"Thanks", they both called, skipping away. They wove through the crowd away for the stall. The streets were getting more and more crowded. Loosing his footing, Aang bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it", a male voiced protested.

"Sokka!" they both exclaimed happily, "What are you doing out here? And where is your cane?"

"Oh", Sokka replied, "It's you guys. Katara healing sessions finally seem to be taking effect and I thought I would try going on a walk without it."

"That's great", Katara laughed examining his leg, "I was beginning to worry that it was worse than I had thought. Oh my gosh, you would never guess how many people have tried to give me free stuff today! Everybody is just so friendly here."

"Did you accept any of it", Sokka asked.

"Well, no", Katara admitted, "I didn't want to take advantage of their kindness".

"What!" Sokka exclaimed

Aang stopped listening to them as a blue butterfly darted in front of his face and distracted him. There was something odd about the way the light hit the butterfly, almost like it went right through it. The image faintly reminded Aang of something, but he didn't know what.

"Aang", Sokka demanded, "I asked you a question. Are you even listening?"

Aang watched the butterfly circled higher and higher. He vaguely knew that someone was talking to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The butterfly flew so it was almost right above him and he suddenly knew what it reminded him of. The Spirit World. He heard someone shout his name for a moment before the image of the butterfly disappeared into the orb of the sun and a bright flash filled his vision. He closed his eyes against the glare and fell backwards.

...

When he looked up the city was no where to be seen. Instead, all that he could see for miles were trees, shafts of sunlight, and the yellow sky. Blue butterfly hovered silently.

"The Spirit World", Aang uttered in wonder.

"Aang", a commanding voice said from behind. The avatar whirled around to see Avatar Roku standing it a beam of sunlight a foot away.

"Avatar Roku!" Aang exclaimed, putting his fists together and bowing, "How did I get here? I mean, I just thought that…."

"When you struck your back while fighting the Fire Lord, your chakra opened", Roku answered with a faint smile, "And when you redirected Lord Ozai's lightning, you energy began to flow. You will never again be blocked from entering the Avatar State."

Aang nodded solemnly.

"You have done well", Roku continued, "But there is still work to do. The balance has not yet been restored."

"How can it be?" Aang questioned, "I'm the last air bender. What can I do to bring the rest back?"

"Come, Aang", Roku replied, "I have something to show you". Just then, Roku's dragon descended from the sky like a bolt of lightning and slither to a halt between Aang and Roku. They both hopped on and Fang leapt into the air. The dragon rose above the tree line and soared forward. The ground began to blur with speed. The dragon continued to increase their speed until Aang couldn't see anything at all and the blurred scenery made it look like they were flying through a tunnel.

"Where are we going", Aang questioned.

"Patience", Roku answered.

The dragon quickly darted out of its spiraling path and landed on the ground. Slightly dizzy, Aang looked around him. The sun had set and the sky was just begging to darker into twilight. He was standing in the middle of a field of tall grass. At first he thought the field was empty.

"Why did you bring me here?" Aang asked,

"Look", Roku pointed. Aang followed his finger and saw a girl with long black hair sitting in the grass. Aang approached slowly. When he got closer he saw the silent tears that trickled down her face.

"What?" Aang asked in confusion. He looked up and Roku was nowhere to be seen. He looked back at the girl.

She was dressed in a yellow robe lined with pale orange. Her sandals were obliviously made from dried grass. Her sad eyes were a light shade of gray. Aang inched closer when a gust of wind blew unexpectedly and disturbed the girl's bangs. Through the gaps Aang could make out a blue arrow

"An Air Nomad!" Aang exclaimed, "Is it true? Are some of my people still alive?"

"Yes, Aang", a distant voice answered, "And you must be the one to find them".

"But I thought that I was the last air bender", Aang shouted. The voice was silent. "Roku! Please come back. I don't even know how to find this place again. I don't remember the way. I need you to help me!"

"I can no longer be your mentor, Aang", Roku's voice answered gently, "It is time for you to learn on your own. This is the last time we shall meet like this."

"But what if I am not ready?" Aang asked.

"You are ready", Roku answered, "Remember, you will always have access to my wisdom, and that of all your past lives, for it is part of you."

The voice faded and Aang knew that Roku was gone. He looked back at the girl, and she was gone too. The only one left in the field with him was Fang. The dragon stared at him with his deep, fierce eyes. Aang crawled on and clung tightly as the dragon pushed off into the air.

...

Aang awoke in an alley way closed off at both ends by a wall of ice.

"What happened", Aang asked, confused

"We don't really know." Sokka answered.

"Your tattoos started glowing and people started panicking", Katara explained, "I brought you in here to get away from everyone. You must have entered the Spirit World". The memory of his vision suddenly hit him. Aang stood to his feet.

"What is it, Aang", Katara asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It was Roku", Aang answered slowly, "and I think he showed me how to find the Air Nomads."

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It has made writing go a lot faster. I received a couple of strong opinions about what I should do with Toph's love life. I hope no one will be too disappointed when their idea doesn't happen. I can't make everyone happy. I still appreciate the help, though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

_Chapter Three: Hurt_

* * *

"I am not exactly sure what it all means", Aang finished telling the gang back at the Jasmine Dragon, "But I know that Roku wants me to find out".

"When will you be leaving?", Zuko asked with his arms crossed.

"I wasn't going to leave until Suki and Toph got back", Aang replied, "It would take too long for us to travel on foot without Appa, plus we will probably need all the help we can get".

"You're not coming, Zuko?", Katara asked.

"No", Zuko answered looking her way, "I have too much to do here. People need to see the Fire Lord and the Earth King working together to bring peace. I can't leave now". Katara nodded understandingly.

"Lord Zuko is right", Iroh added, sitting down, "People need a leader right now. Besides, Zuko will want to see that his mother is taken care of, now that they have finally found each other again."

Katara looked away quickly before anyone could see her face.

"Katara, I'm sorry", Zuko faltered

"Don't be", Katara answered quietly, "None of it is your fault".

Aang tried to put his arm comfortingly around Katara, but she shrugged it off.

"I don't feel like tea anymore", Katara told the group. She got up and left the room.

"No one take it personally", Sokka said sympathetically, "For the most part she has moved on, but every once and awhile it's a little too much for her."

"I know", Zuko replied, "But it is best if I leave now anyway. I have stuff to do".

"Zuko wants to help me get to know his mother better. We are going to have lunch together", Mai clarified as she walked into the room. She had not heard any of the previous exchange. "Let's go, Zuko", Mai said winding her arm around his, "I don't want to wait around here anymore".

"Of course", Zuko smiled, "I'll visit again later tonight ", he told his uncle.

"Until then I think I can manage", Iroh laughed

Mai and Zuko stepped outside, where they were surrounded by their escort of soldiers, and set off towards the Earth Palace.

...

"Katara? Katara!" Sokka called, walking up the stairs that lead to his sister's room.

"What is it Sokka?" Katara answered from on top of her bed.

"I know you're still upset and everything, but I think we need to talk", Sokka replied coming over and sitting next to her.

"I am not upset!", Katara flared. Sokka gave her a look that said, _I told you so. _Katara sighed and put her head down.

"Maybe I am", Katara explained more calmly, "But I don't see how I wouldn't be. There are times when I can think about her and I don't feel sad at all and I begin to think that our family has finally started to heal, but then there are also times like these when I get sad and angry out of nowhere and I begin to wonder if things will ever be the same".

"It's not out of nowhere", Sokka reassured her, "Everyone understands what you are going through right now".

"I know it's wrong for me to feel this way ", Katara sniffled, "But sometimes I think that I am almost jealous that Zuko's mother is alive".

"No one blames you for feeling this way", Sokka said, "And at least you still have Dad and me".

"Thanks, Sokka", Katara said hugging him, "I will always treasure that". Sokka smiled understandingly

"I think it time we see Dad, again", Sokka suggested as soon as he and Katara stopped embracing, "That's bound to lift your spirits"

"That sounds great!" Katara said brightly, "When should we go? Isn't he and the rest of our tribe still helping with the reconstruction of the outer wall ? "

"We could leave now?" Sokka suggested.

"But what if Toph gets back while we are gone", Katara asked.

"Hmmmm", Sokka thought out loud, "We should be able to see them coming back for the outer wall, plus Toph and Suki will probably want to rest for a few days before we set out. I don't see how it could be a problem".

"That sounds great!" Katara replied throwing her arm over her brother, "You tell Aang while I start packing".

"Sure", Sokka muttered.

...

It was hours later and twilight was just beginning to set upon the city. Back at the Earth palace Zuko and Mai lingered together in a hall after spending the afternoon with Ursa.

"That went better than I expected" Mai admitted.

"What exactly did you expect", Zuko asked, "That she'd hate you". Mai answered him with silence.

"No one could ever hate you, Mai" he assured. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We should go out and do something", Mai smiled.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I just that we haven't really spent a lot of time together over the last week", Mai shrugged, "And I wanted us to do something tonight".

"You mean like exploring the city together or sitting on the roof watching the stars?" Zuko asked

"We could do something romantic like that", Mai replied in a sarcastic voice, which quickly softened, "But it really doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you".

"I would love to spend sometime with you", Zuko said, "But I promised my uncle that I would visit him again tonight". Mai's face fell. "But I don't think it will take long", Zuko added quickly, "You stay here and rest for a few hours, then we'll have the whole evening to ourselves".

"I'd like that", Mai whispered. Zuko bent forward and kissed her softly. They pulled away and look deep into each other's eyes for a brief moment, then their lips met again and the kiss continued.

...

Zuko walked into the Jasmine Dragon to see Katara and her brother dressed in traveling clothes and with traveling packs in their hands.

"Ah", Uncle Iroh commented, "Zuko, you are just in time to say goodbye."

"Where are they going, Uncle", Zuko whispered under his breath. He watched Aang and Katara embrace.

"Sokka and Katara are going to see their father," Iroh explained, "Chief Hakoda is still leading the effort to repair the outer walls. He is going to stay until reinforcements come from the north to replace him, then he will return to his own tribe and begin rebuilding there. This city represents the future of the nations, all peaceful working to together. He understands that he must stay to represent his people".

Zuko thought about his uncles words. He was right. Zuko had noticed it too. Ever since the end of the war, something had changed about the city. Members of the Fire Nation had started appearing all over the city, and they weren't despised or feared like before. Water Tribesmen, following the example of their leader, had also come to the city. Zuko saw it everyday, friendship were forming everyday between members of the nations. Ba Sing Se was truly a place where people were putting aside their differences to work towards a better world. If only the rest of the world was the same way.

"That's good", Zuko responded, "They could probably use another waterbender." Zuko walked over to where the three of them were standing.

"I am glad you're making this trip, Katara", Zuko said laying his hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's what we both need", Sokka answered.

"At this rate", Aang laughed, "It looks like I'll be the only one left in the city". Everyone laughed with him

...

Mai rolled her eyes at the group of guards who walked her to her chambers.

"Believe me", she said in a flat voice, "I can take care of myself".

"Your Highness", a guard protested, "Lord Zuko gave us specific orders to ensure your safety at all times".

"Fine", Mai droned.

They walked until they got to a large gold-crusted door.

"Will you be fine waiting out here", Mai asked, "Or did Zuko tell you not to let me out of your sight".

"Out here is fine, Your Highness", the guard said stiffly.

Mai sighed, opening the door and stepping into the well-furnished room. It was nice to be home, she thought. She was just starting to think about taking a nice, soothing bath, when suddenly her sixth sense prickled down her spine. She froze as the door shut behind her. None of the candle were lit and someone had left the window open. Its curtains swayed warily in the night breeze.

"Who's there?", Mai challenged, swooping into a fighting stance and reaching for one of her daggers. A faint noise came from a corner to Mai's left and she whirled to face it. Someone stepped out of the shadows. Just as the moonlight caught the intruder's face, it spoke.

"Hello, Mai", Azula smirked, "It's been a while".

* * *

**Sorry it took me FOREVER to post. This chapter was starting to get really long, so I split it into two chapter, this one and the next one. That's why this one is so short. The next one will be longer. The next part will be posted either tomorrow or the next day. This chapter was a little slow, but I promise the next one will have a lot more happening. If anyone want to see what the mysterious air nomad girl looks like, go to my profile. I have a link. **


	4. Chapter 4: Lightning

_Chapter Four: Lightning_

* * *

"Ahhh", Sokka sighed, leaning over a basket of bread, "The sweet smell of food."

"Sokka", Katara scolded pulling him away from the vendor, "We don't have time to waste like this. I want to actually cover some distance before we turn in for the night, and we haven't even left the inner wall!"

"Maybe you don't need to eat", Sokka said crossing his arms, "But I need some food".

"Two loaves, please", he told the vendor. Katara rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I got you one", Sokka tempted, giving her a cheesy grin. Katara tried to continue looking mad, but couldn't.

"Oh, all right", Katara sighed, "Thanks for the bread., but we still have to hurry if we are going to catch the earth tram." They pushed their way through streets while Sokka shoved his loaf into his mouth, chewing noisily. Suddenly, Sokka's footsteps stopped. Katara turned around to see why her brother wasn't following anymore. She saw him staring off into the distance, the bread he was eating falling out of his mouth.

"What is it now?" Katara demanded.

"There" Sokka pointed, spitting his food out in the process. Katara turned and looked at where his finger pointed. From the crowded streets she could just barely see the Earth Palace looming over the city, silhouetted with the moon behind it. She looked closer and saw bright lights coming from one of the upper rooms. The light flickered on and off like a dying candle, except in an unnatural way. Instead of the warm yellow of candle light, it was a strange, cold blue.

"What is that?" Katara asked mystified. She looked over at Sokka's face, which had now turned serious and hard.

"Azula!" he whispered under his breath. Suddenly both of them were in motion.

"Go warn Aang and Zuko!" Sokka shouted, taking out his boomerang, "I need to go to the Palace and alert the guards"

"But!" Katara stuttered

"We don't have time!" Sokka yelled. Katara didn't waste another second before taking off running.

"Move!" she shouted as she blasted aside obstacles with her waterbendering. As people saw her, they began ducking out of the way of her destructive path. She ducked into alleys and took every shortcut she could think of. She only hoped she would be in time.

A few minutes later the Jasmine Dragon was in sight. She burst through the doorway and doubled over, gasping for breath.

"What is it?" Aang stood up from where he was sitting.

"It's Azula", Katara gasped, still trying to recover her breath from running, "In the Palace".

"Are you certain?" Zuko demanded.

"Yes" Katara answered, "We saw her lightning"

"What do you think she is after?" Aang asked out loud as he turned to Zuko, "Why do you think she is here?"

Zuko closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Mother", he said opening them.

Aang flung open his glider and took off into the air at the same time Zuko starting running.

"Your Highness!" his bodyguards protested.

"Don't slow me down", Zuko snarled.

Recovering her strength, Katara followed Zuko into the darkness.

...

Aang watched the two of them tear through the maze of streets below. The wind was blowing in the opposite direction, so he was having trouble flying much faster than his friends below.

_Come on,_ he thought clenching his teeth.

...

Meanwhile, below Zuko and Katara raced across the ground. They had left Zuko's bodyguards behind after only a few minutes of running. Zuko grunted as he pulled himself over a wall. If wasn't the easiest path, but it was the quickest. Katara followed, creating a stairway out of ice. She was just about to catch up with him, when he stopped suddenly and she had to try her best not to bump into him. She looked ahead and saw why. Azula was standing in the middle of the alley in front of them.

"It's about time I caught up with you, Zuzu", Azula taunted. Katara quickly drew water for a nearby rain barrel and let it hover in a ball in front of her, ready for attack. Zuko and her stood almost back to back, ready for anything Azula might try to pull.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked coolly.

"Come on, Zuzu,", Azula goaded as she rolled her eyes, "You didn't think I would go too long without paying a visit to my own brother?" She looked more composed than the last time they had met.

"Don't call me your brother", Zuko threatened dropping into a fighting stance and igniting a ball of fire in each hand, "I no longer consider you part of my family".

"Now, Zuko", Azula smiled, "Don't be so quick to get into a fight. You know how our last match ended".

"I remember perfectly how that went", Katara said stepping forward, "What are you going to do now that you can't catch one of us off our guard?" Azula ignored the question.

"You know", Azula sighed, "You could waste your time trying to capture me if you want…….or you could get back to the Palace and see if you're in time to save her".

"YOU MONSTER!" Zuko shouted. He shot a blast of flames at her, but she was too quick. She dodged at the last second and used her firebending to divert the flames closest to her.

"The choice is yours", she laughed darkly. Before she could try to run or return the attack, Aang swooped down and landed behind her, blocking off her escape. He held his staff like a weapon and pointed it at her.

"It's over, Azula", he shouted, "You're out numbered".

Instead of making any move to surrender, Azula aimed her hands down at the ground by her feet and let loose a flash of lightning. The force of the impact sent Azula ten feet into the air before anyone could stop her. She landed on the roof of a building and started running. Katara quickly bent her water into ice shards and sent them hurling after her. A few found their mark, but most of them went wide. Katara started to go after her, but hesitated.

"Where's Zuko?" she shouted. He wasn't in the alley anymore, which surprised Katara.

"He went back to the Palace", Aang shouted back, "Now it's up to us to stop Azula. Come on!" With that, Aang leapt up into the air and followed Azula onto the roof-tops.

...

Meanwhile, Zuko rushed madly towards the Palace. All he could think about was his mother.

"No, she couldn't have", he groaned to himself, "She couldn't have hurt her own mother".

The guards at the entrance of the Palace were alarmed by his appearance.

"My Lord, Sokka told us", one of them said as he stepped forward, "The Palace has been shut down. I can assure you that no one has gotten in or out since then."

"Move", Zuko yelled as he pushed past them, "I don't have time to explain! Azula is loose in the city. Sound the alarm". They didn't hesitate to fulfill his order. He heard the alarms bells begin to ring as he sprinted across the courtyard. He went through several doorways, breaking down the locked ones in the process, until he reached his mother's room. He burst in, out of breath.

"Mother!" he exclaimed.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" she asked. Unlike what Zuko had expected, he found his mother completely unharmed.

"You're alright." he breathed.

"Of course. I-" she started to say.

"She hasn't been here?" he interrupted.

"Who, Zuko", Ursa asked with worry thick in her voice, "What has happened". Zuko paused for a moment, confused. It didn't make any sense, unless Azula had been bluffing. He thought back careful over what she had said to him. _Or you could get back to the Palace and see if you're in time to save her….. _Zuko suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Mai" he choked.

Zuko dashed out of the room and tore through the Palace. Upon reaching Mai's room he saw her two guards lying unconscious outside her door. He stepped over them without thinking and entered the room.

It was a mess. Furniture lay broken across the room and scorch marks scarred the walls. The only light came from the half-moon above and the blue flames still burning in certain places on the floor. Using his firebending, Zuko exhaled slowly and caused the flames to die down into ashes. Zuko started to walk deeper into the room, but stopped suddenly, afraid of what he might find. He pushed down the fear and walked forward.

"Mai?" he whispered. He suddenly caught sight of a pale hand sticking out from underneath the torn curtain and holding a knife.

"Mai!" he yelled

...

At the same moment, Aang and Katara were hot on Azula's trail. The firebender leaped from rooftop to rooftop like an agile deer, using her fire bending where it was necessary. Aang didn't have trouble keeping up, but Katara did. After struggling to climb several walls, she finally passed a water fountain with enough water in it to serve her purpose. She pulled the water out of its container with one movement of her arm and began using it to assist her with the obstacles she encountered. When she reached a wall, she bent the stream into a ramp of ice, and when she had to cross a gap, she made a bridge.

Ahead of her, Aang was beginning to close the distance between them. Azula looked over her shoulder and saw him getting closer. Laughing wildly, she twisted in mid stride and fired a lightning bolt at him. Aang pulled a slab of rock out of the ground just in time for it to block her attack and shatter into a million pieces. He jumped over the cloud of earth fragments and sent a flash of fire at her. She cried out in surprise and was knocked to the ground, but rolled and was up and running again before Aang even landed.

"You can't run forever!" Aang shouted, "Stop and I won't attack you."

"No!" Azula shrieked. She was about to keep running, but suddenly her feet were encased in a layer of ice.

"Not so fast, Azula", said Katara who had finally caught up with them.

"Why you peasant!" Azula spat, melting the ice, "I'll teach you once and for all!" She was poised for the attack, about to strike, when Sokka came out of nowhere and struck Azula's glowing hand with his boomerang. Her aim was thrown off and her fire blasted harmlessly through a plaza shop.

"You!" Azula howled. She kicked Sokka in the gut. Fire from her foot scorched through his shirt as he flew backwards and hit a wall.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted. She quick doused the blue flames.

Aang struck Azula off balance with a blast of air from his staff.

"Stop now or I will hurt you." Aang threatened, his gray eyes burning with justice.

"Hahaha", Azula laughed wildly, "You can't hurt me. I'm untouchable". With that, a giant hole opened up in the middle of the ground and swallowed the fire bender, resealing itself afterwards. Aang's mouth opened in shock. He slid across the pavement, ending on his side with his hand over the place where Azula had vanished. He closed his eyes and listened to the vibrations the way Toph had taught him to. In his head, he saw Azula moving through an underground tunnel. He also sensed someone was earthbending. His surprise lessened when he realized that there was someone else with Azula. The Dai Li! Of course there would still be members of the outlawed organization loyal to her, Aang realized. Aang was about to pinpoint their position and break his way into the tunnel, when suddenly the ground began to shake and his mental image of Azula and the Dai Li began to blur. In a few seconds, the entire ground was vibrating and he could no longer see them.

He opened his eyes just before he began to feel sick and sighed.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked with a worried look on her face, "Are you going after them?" Aang realized that the vibrations were obviously too deep underground for Katara to feel them.

"I can't see them anymore", Aang said, his face wrinkling with concentration, "They must have some sort of device disrupting their normal vibrations. Once down there, I wouldn't have a chance of finding anything".

"How's Sokka?" Aang asked suddenly

"He's fine", Katara assured, "Just a skin burn. What now?"

"They have to surface sometime", Aang answered with determination. Tapping the end of his glider on the ground so it opened, Aang took off into the sky, where dawn was just approaching.

...

Zuko ran through the city with one of his twin blades in each hand. The guards back at the Palace had assured him Azula would be caught and brought to him within the hour, but Zuko was in no mood for waiting. He was going after her himself. Rage burned through him. Part of him was still unwilling to believe it. One thing was for sure, Azula would pay.

"Yahhh", Zuko yelled as he kicked through a wall of barrels blocking his path. The people who where still on the streets despite the hour ran for cover. It was likely that very few of them recognized the Fire Lord. A certain rage burned in his golden eyes that made him look like a very different man from the calm leader most of the people had seen when Zuko had first come to Ba Sing Se. He climbed onto a rooftop and scanned the rows of houses and streets that went as far as the eye could see. The sun had just crept over the horizon, lighting up Zuko's view. _There! _, Zuko could see. A few rows from where he was, Zuko saw the floor open up in an alleyway, and from it Azula and a Dai Li agent emerged. His eyes narrowed. He ran towards them, keeping his presence concealed. Azula and the Dai Li agent moved to the base of the inner wall, and Zuko lost sight off them.

"No", Zuko willed, pushing his legs to go faster. Suddenly he caught sight of them again. They were in a rising war balloon. There were ten others in the balloon besides her and the agent. Probably more Dai Li. The sun's first rays reflected off its surface, making it glow in places. Zuko could see Azula using her blue fire to heat the air inside.

"No!" he shouted loud enough for her to hear.

She turned and shot lightning at him. He ran across the rooftops and jumped. For one split second it looked like he would be able to reach the rope dangling from the balloon, but at the last second he fell short and plummeted to the pavement below. He rolled as he landed, avoiding the worst of injury but still having the wind knocked out of him.

"Ahhh", he groaned.

"Nice try, Zuzu", Azula shouted down, "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to stop me". Zuko stumbled to his feet and began to scramble up the stairs of the inner wall. As he climbed, Zuko sent wave after wave of yellow fire at the balloon, but each time it was met by a wall of blue flame and the balloon remained untouched. Zuko cried out in frustration.

"How could you, Azula?" Zuko shouted wildly, "I would have put this past even you". Azula just laughed at him. The balloon was now level with the top of the inner wall. Zuko watched helplessly as it passes over the wall entirely and began to soar away from the city. By the time Zuko reached the top, the war balloon was already a hundred feet away.

"Azula, you coward!" Zuko roared, "Come back and face me". At that, he began rapidly shooting fireballs at the balloon. Like before, they had no effect. Nothing was working. In another few second they would be out of his reach entirely. Zuko doubled over, tormented by the thought.

"Awe", Azula taunted, "I would have thought you would have had a little more fight in you by now". Suddenly, Zuko face jerked up and their eyes met from across the distance. It was like his eyes had turned into two burning orbs of fire,

"I swear, Azula", Zuko said in a strangely calm voice, "If it is the last thing I do, I will hunt you down and find you. And when I do, I will finish you once and for all."

"No!" Azula shrieked, "You won't!" She fired a lightning bolt at him, but it did not injure him. He channeled it through his stomach and out his other hand, into the sky.

Zuko could no longer see. All he could do was feel. Feel his body get slightly warmer as the lightning passed through it. Feel the raw energy in the air around him. Feel the burning of his own pain and outrage. He breathed in deeply. Suddenly he felt his fingers begin to channel the energy in the air. He gathered more energy, letting it ball up inside him. It felt like he was Firebending, but somehow different. The energy grew stronger and stronger, till he could no longer hold it. He needed to release it before it killed him. Without thinking about what he was doing, Zuko pointed his fingers at the escaping balloon and exhaled. It was like a dam had burst. Suddenly, long streaks of purple lightning streamed from his finger tips and dart eagerly towards Azula. Zuko crumbled on to all fours.

The violet streak was only ten feet away from the war balloon when Azula realized what was happening. She tried using her own lightning as a shield, but it was no match for Zuko's. Azula raised her arms up to block her face just as the blue lightning and the purple lightning met. The explosion was deafening. Azula shrieked.

When the smoke cleared, Zuko was still on his hands and knees. He looked and saw from across the distance that Azula was doubled over and clutching her face. She was so far away that he almost couldn't hear her screams. He looked down at his hands.

He didn't turn his head as he heard Aang, Katara, and Sokka running towards him.

"Zuko! What happened!" Sokka asked, "We saw the explosion."

"Are you alright?" Katara asked with her hand on her water flask.

"She's gone", Zuko seethed, "SHE'S GONE!" He put his face in his hands and was silent.

"It's alright", Aang tried to comfort him, "We'll find her. She won't get far".

Zuko looked at Aang for the first time.

"Not her", he spat. His voice softened a little, "Mai…."

* * *

**To answer your question, yes. Mai is dead. I am really sorry if this upset anyone, but I am convinced that this was the only way. Otherwise Zutara would never happen. Wow, saying that makes it sound like I only killed her so Zuko would be single, but in truth it's much more complicated than that. Azula is alive. I just wanted to clarify if anyone was confused.  
****I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It really helps keep me motivated. Please review for this chapter. I really want to know how people respond to Mai's death.**


	5. Chapter 5: Divided

_Chapter Five: Divided_

* * *

Ursa took the news of what Azula had done probably the harder than anyone else. She blamed herself.

"If only I had had the courage to come back", Ursa wept, "Maybe she would not have turned out this way. If I haven't married that monster of a man… I am so sorry Zuko! I truly am!"

"I don't blame you", Zuko said numbly, "Azula choose her own path in life". Zuko tried his hardest to conceal the worst of the pain from her. There was no need for her to share in the agony that he felt every time he thought of Mai.

In truth, Ursa was not at fault. Her marriage had been purely political and she had had little choice in the matter. The marriage between the Fire Lord and the granddaughter of the Avatar had brought unity to the Fire Nation. In addition, Lord Ozai had wanted his children to be powerful firebenders. Though Ursa's bending was weak at best, in her blood flowed the potential for greatness.

"I can't bear to think of the pain this must have caused you", Ursa whispered. Zuko's throat tightened and he couldn't speak. Sometimes he thought that the only thing keeping him alive was the promise of revenge. Mai's death would not go unpunished.

"I have to go after her", Zuko said quietly, "You know that don't you". Ursa sobbed harder but said nothing. Zuko knew that the knowledge was tearing her up inside. His mother knew that when he found Azula only one of them would come back alive.

"When are you leaving?" she whispered.

"Soon", was his answer.

...

Toph and Suki arrived back the next day. They were shocked and saddened by the news the awaited them. When Katara had told Ty lee, she had refused to believe it.

"No! It can't be!" she shouted, "You must be lying".

"I know this must be hard for you", Katara said as tears welled up in her own eyes, "The three of you used to be friends. I can't imagine how betrayed you must feel right now.

"You don't know what you are talking about", Ty lee sobbed, still not letting anyone near her.

"We only knew Mai for a short time", Katara admitted, "but please believe me we I say that we all feel your pain".

"I can't believe I wasn't here to protect her!" Ty lee cried. Katara quickly stepped forward and embraced her as she broke down crying.

"You didn't know", Katara comforted, "You had no way of knowing."

"But that doesn't change anything", she sobbed, "Mai is still gone". Katara didn't say anything. Nothing, except for time, would heal Ty lee's hurt. The rest of the gang stood back with their heads bowed respectfully.

"Where is Zuko?" Ty lee finally asked, "How is he taking it?" Katara hesitated.

"Not well", she answered, "He has been avoiding everyone since it happened. I think he is going after Azula".

"I can't believe this is happening", Ty lee whispered, "When does he leave".

"Are you going after Azula too?", Aang asked. Ty lee thought for a moment, biting her lips.

"No", she finally whispered, "I can't ….Not even after what she has done"

"I understand", Aang assured, "You're doing the right thing."

...

"Zuko", Aang said calmly, "I've thought it over, and I want to come with you to help you catch Azula".

"No", Zuko answered without pausing

"Why not!" Aang protested, "You're going to need all the help you can get Zuko. Please listen. I'm the Avatar. My job is to restore balance. Right now Azula is out there gathering a small army! Don't you see? We need to work together ".

"Here our destinies go their separate ways", Zuko said calmly, "Your task now is to find the air nomads. That's why Avatar Roku sent you that vision. My destiny has always been to defeat Azula. If I had only gone after her when I heard she escaped…. It's my fault Mai is dead. That something I will always have to live with. Now I need to end this once and for all". Zuko turned away and refused to look at any of them.

"He's right, Aang", Toph said. Aang thought for a moment.

"Fine", Aang sighed, "I'll miss you Zuko. I hope our destinies cross again someday".

The members of the gang trickled out of the room one by one, nodding their goodbyes

"Aren't you coming, Katara?" Aang asked, noticing that she was hanging back while everyone left.

"You go ahead, Aang", Katara replied, "I just need to say something first". Aang looked back and forth between Zuko and Katara, suspicion in his eyes, but he finally relented.

"Alright", he answered, "I'll be waiting outside". Katara nodded her thanks while Aang walked out of the room. She waited for the sound of the door closing behind him before making her move.

"Zuko", Katara said hesitantly, stepping forward, "What if I went with you.?"

"What!", Zuko exclaimed.

"You're going to be in a lot more danger than Aang will be", Katara continued, "I'll be able to help."

"No", Zuko answered, "I need to do this on my own"

"You didn't feel that way back in the Fire Nation capital on the day of Sozin's Comet ", Katara said indignantly, "Remember-"

"I SAID NO!", Zuko yelled. Katara stepped back with a hurt expression on her face. He had never yelled at her before. She quickly concealed her feelings.

"Fine", she said meekly, "I'll leave with Aang tomorrow. I guess this is goodbye, Zuko." She left the room quickly without looking back.

...

The next morning Zuko left the city with a battalion of troops. They were heading south in a war balloon to begin following Azula's trail.

"Take care of her", he told his uncle.

"Ursa is safe in my hands", Iroh assured his nephew.

...

A little later in the day the gang also left the city. Trying his best to remember everything he could about his vision, Aang decided that a good place to start searching would be the territory north of the Fire Nation. Together, with Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki, Aang set out on Appa. Ty Lee, however, had not come with them. She was still having trouble dealing with her friend's death and preferred to stay and comfort Ursa. The other Kyoshi warriors were left behind to help guard the Earth King and to rebuild.

"Yip, yip", Aang coaxed. Yawning loudly, Appa slapped his tail against the air and took off. Within seconds all the houses of the city had shrunk down to the size of toys. At the edge of the horizon, Aang could just barely make out the outer wall.

"Haaawwhhh" Toph yawned, "Just when I had gotten use to solid ground again. Hey Aang, when do you think we're going to stop for the night?"

"Toph, we haven't even been flying for ten minutes", Sokka pointed.

Aang listened, content to let them bicker. It felt good to be in the air again. Just then he notice Katara out of the corner of his eye. She rested with her chin against the side of Appa's saddle, looking sadly at the countryside below.

"Katara, what is it?" Aang asked, "Is something wrong?"

Katara paused for a moment and looked like she was going to say something, but then decided not to. "It's nothing, Aang", Katara answered softly, "Don't worry about me" Aang resolved to ask Sokka about it later, but for the time being let it slide.

By the end of the day they had made it to the outer wall. They stayed the night and spent a few hours longer than necessary so Katara and Sokka could see their father, before they set out into the wilderness.

...

Zuko and his men had been tracking Azula for over twenty-four hours already and Zuko felt like they still weren't any closer to finding her. He paced back and forth along the large deck of the war balloon, glaring at the horizon every few minutes.

"Give me a progress report" Zuko told one of his generals.

"Sire, there still has been no sign of her", general Chau answered, saluting.

"Has this entire day been a waste of time", Zuko growled, "Or are we any closer".

"Your Highness" Chau apologized, "You have my word that you will be alerted the moment anything comes up"

"I don't want to wait that long!" Zuko shouted, "We may not even be going in the right direction! Send scouts down to the next town we pass. Have them question all the villagers and report everything to me. Until then, we land the balloon and wait."

"Yes Sir" Chau saluted and began bellowing out orders. Zuko stormed off in the main cabin and shut the doors behind him. Finally he could be alone. He walked over and picked up the small portrait of Mai he had brought with him. He looked at it and his eyes hardened. She had risked her life to save him back at the Boiling Rock, and he hadn't been there for her. If he had only not gone to see his uncle that night…….He hated himself for what he let happen.

...

Miles away, the gang made camp for the night.

"It feels good to be out camping out again like this", Aang smiled, "I almost like old times. Isn't it?"

"Speak for yourself", Sokka groaned, "It's back to sleeping on rocks and laying in mud. I'll miss my bed."

"Cheer up, Sokka", Suki said tapping him on the arm, "It'll be good for you. We don't want you to get soft from being pampered all the time".

"Hey!", Sokka protested.

"I'll start getting firewood so I can start on dinner", Katara announced, "I'll be back in a little bit". Katara turned and started up towards the line of trees.

"Wait a minute", Toph shouted. Katara paused as Toph ran to catch up. "I'll come and help if you want", Toph offered.

"Sure", Katara said indifferently. They walked in silence for a while, collecting dead twigs here and there. Finally, Toph spoke.

"Is something the matter?", she asked, "You have been acting a little funny all day".

"Nothing's the matter", Katara started to say.

"I can tell that your l-" Toph countered

"Fine", Katara interrupted, "I guess something is wrong". Katara dropped her handful of stick and sat down on a rotting log.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Toph asked, sitting down beside her.

"It's just that", Katara began, "Before we left, I offered to go with Zuko. I thought that since I was a healer, I would be a lot more useful helping track down Azula then I would be here".

"Did Aang know about this? Toph asked.

"Well, no", Katara admitted, "But I am sure he wouldn't have minded". Toph gave her an odd look, but Katara ignored it and continued her story. "It didn't matter anyway", Katara sighed, "He turned me down. Not only that, he yelled at me too. I think he is angry at me".

"Why would Zuko be angry with you?" Toph asked.

"I've been thinking about it the whole time flying here", Katara answered slowly, "And I've realized something". Katara's eyes looked redder "When Sokka and I saw Azula's lightning, I ran back to tell Zuko, while Sokka went ahead to alert the guards. For a while I didn't think about it, but now I am starting to wonder. If _I had been the one to run to the palace, would I have gotten there in time to heal Mai? Would she still be alive today? "_

"No, Katara", Toph gasped, "You can't think like that".

"I can't help it", Katara said putting her head down on her knees, "And now I am afraid that that is why Zuko is mad at me. Maybe he blames me somehow." Toph didn't know what to say, so she just awkwardly put one arm around Katara. Katara quickly turned and hugged Toph back.

"Thanks for listening", Katara said, "Just please don't tell the others. I don't want anyone worrying about me." Toph nodded silently and they both picked up their piles of sticks and headed back toward camp. When they emerged from the trees they saw Aang had already gotten a fire going. Katara and Toph dumped their sticks in a pile by the fire to use for later that night.

"Thank goodness you guys are back", Suki laughed, "I was beginning to get bored of listening to those two fighting over how to set up their tent". Suki gestured over to where Aang and Sokka trying to pitch a green tent.

"Sokka, just let me do it", Aang reasoned, "I'll be a lot quicker".

"No, we're following the directions", Sokka said as he looked at the manual from Ba Sing Se, "I don't want the whole thing to collapse in the middle of the night and leave us vulnerable to an animal attack".

"Like it would make a difference", Toph shouted over. Katara listened to the exchange as she started to make soup.

"I already set ours up a while ago", Suki told Katara, "Toph, are you sure that you don't want to sleep in our tent?"

"No", Toph replied, "three people is too crowded for me. I'll be fine making my own shelter." Suki shrugged.

Toph went over to a flat area of ground and stomped her foot. When she did, two slabs of earth rose for the ground and made a tent.

The evening passed and they all ate dinner around the campfire as the sun set. Later on that night, they all lay in their tents trying to catch some sleep.

"What is it, Sokka?", Aang asked, "Why won't you stop moving and go to sleep already".

"It's just that", Sokka complained, "I have this rock in my back that's there no matter which way I move".

"I told you he was getting soft", Suki whispered to Katara in their tent. They both broke out laughing.

...

Meanwhile, Zuko waited silently in the war balloon cabin. After sometime of sitting there, he hear the scouts arrive back. They came straight into his room to report.

"Sire", they bowed, "There is news. Several witnesses from the town report seeing a Fire Nation war balloon pass overhead half a day ago. We have good reason to believe it was Azula".

Zuko smiled to himself. " Set a course following it. I want this balloon running on double speed", Zuko ordered. "Soon, Azula, soon."

* * *

I already have the first page of the next page written already. I might be a little late getting the next chapter up because I am going on a trip for the weekend. I hope i get it done before then. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Ice

_Chapter Six: Ice_

* * *

"I've been thinking ever since the vision Roku sent me", Aang said, "and I've been wondering. Since my seventh charka is no longer blocking me for entering the Avatar State, does that mean I can enter it at will now and be in control of my actions, just like the guru promised?"

It was the next day and the gang had decided to start combat training once again.

"Trying couldn't hurt", Sokka said after thinking for a moment.

"Why doesn't everyone step back" Katara suggested.

They all did as Aang put his hands together and hardened his face muscles. Nothing happened. They stood there a few more minutes as the look on Aang's face became more and more pained.

"What's suppose to happen?" asked Suki, how was unfamiliar with watching Aang enter the Avatar State.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Aang shouted, "Do you guys mind being quiet!"

"Aang", Katara said softly, "I don't think it's going to happen this way. Maybe we should try something else".

"Like what?" Aang sighed.

"I have an idea", Toph interjected, "Maybe you should try bending all four elements at once".

"All four elements at once?" Aang pondered, "I don't know if that is possible outside the Avatar State…."

"Heads up!" Toph shouted as she hurled a boulder his way. Quickly getting the idea, Katara sent liquid daggers flying at him. Aang flew up in the air, dodging bother dangers. Sokka threw his boomerang at Aang, and he used airbending to set it off course. Sokka ducked as it came back around and nearly hit him in the head.

"You can't keep going back to using only airbending every time you're outside your comfort zone!" Toph shouted, "You're the Avatar. Act like it!" Aang quickly used firebending to dispose of Katara icy blast.

"Better, Twinkle Toes", Toph shouted, "But still not good enough".

Sokka and Suki sat back and watched the display.

"Do you think they could use our help?" Suki asked.

"Nah", Sokka said, "I think we should just sit out on this one".

Aang dodged, light as a feather, as spikes of rock rose up from the ground. In between leaps, Aang shot several blasts of water, earth, and fire at his two attackers. Katara dodged them all, but a wave of ice succeeded in knocking Toph to the ground.

"Better", Toph grunted.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled from the side lines, "Try it now! Try going into the Avatar State now!"

Aang screwed up his face and tried breathing deeply. Still nothing.

"It's not working", Aang shouted back.

"Look out!" Suki warned. Aang suddenly saw a stream of water and a boulder both rushing towards him. He quickly reached out a hand to slow the boulder with earthbending. As he did, he also tried to waterbend the water to a stop. For a second, it was working. The boulder began to slow down and he turned his attention to the water attack. With a twitch of his hands, he was able to turn the water to ice and watch as it fell harmlessly to the ground. For a moment, he felt pleased with himself, when he suddenly heard Katara scream. He turned and saw that the boulder was still flying towards him. He jumped up into the air just in time to clear the boulder and escape injury. He landed back on the ground on all fours.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, running over, "Are you okay".

"No", Aang said, stilling staring at the ground, "I am not okay. Why can't I enter the Avatar State at will? We can't keep doing this. It's not working, Katara. It isn't the way. Something else is still wrong. I just don't know what"

"I-I…" Katara faltered, "I don't know, Aang"

"I'm sorry, Aang. That was a close call", Toph said walking forward, "I think we should try a different approach".

"You're right", Sokka agreed, "It sort of reminds of how that one Earth General tried to make you go into the Avatar State by attacking you and threatening Katara".

"Any ideas?" Toph asked.

"No", Aang said sharply, "I don't want to try anything else. I'm done for today. It's almost midday. Let's just get going". Everyone silently looked at each other as Aang hoped on to Appa's back. Together, they followed and took off.

…

Zuko watched the speck on the horizon from the deck of his war balloon.

"Azula", Zuko said under his breath. About an hour ago general Chau had burst into his room and announced the first sighting. They hadn't known at first, but now they were sure. It was definitely her. Zuko looked at the balloon to his right and to his left. Three balloons full of warriors should be enough to handle anything Azula could dish up.

"Can't this balloon go any faster!" Zuko demanded.

The general answered hesitantly, "Sire, we are doing all we can. At the rate we should catch them by sundown."

Zuko clenched his fists, but did not say anything.

For the next three hours, Zuko stood on the deck with his general, watching their target get closer and closer. Around dusk, they were close enough that Zuko could make out the faces of the Dai Li aboard Azula's balloon.

"Faster!" Zuko commanded, "I want every firebender aboard powering this craft!" The balloon surged forward at the sudden blast of firepower. Zuko expected Azula's balloon to try to outrun them, but instead to his surprise, the balloon started to descend.

"What are they doing!" a young soldier exclaimed, "Do you think their craft is giving out?"

"No", Zuko said, "This is probably one of Azula's tricks. Where is she? I don't see her."

"She is probably just hiding in the cabin", the general assured, "There is no way she could have gotten off that balloon, especially not wounded like you said she was". Zuko thought back to Azula's screams when he had fired his lightning at her. Until now he hadn't even considered how hurt their battle might have left her. That still wouldn't change anything when they met again, Zuko thought, not after what she had done to Mai.

"Start descending, but not too quickly", Zuko ordered, "I don't want to get too close until I know what she is up to." They were only a few hundred feet away from Azula's craft.

Zuko clutched the rail as he suddenly saw what was up ahead. It was the Serpent's Pass, painted red in the light of the dying sun. Suddenly Zuko understood what they were trying to do.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Zuko bellowed, "They're trying to escape on foot!" His order was echoed along all three war balloons and the gap began to close again. The fours balloons flew lower and lower, until Azula's balloon was almost skimming the water.

"Now what is she doing?" Zuko muttered. Instead of trying to control their landing, the craft was just crashing into the water. The rough winds and waves were making it difficult for Zuko's war balloons to hold their own.

"Pull up!" he ordered sharply, but it was too late. All four balloons hit the water together. The tremendous roaring of the waves and cracking of wood filled Zuko's ears as they hit. For a brief moment, he was able to see the entire scene, soldier screaming and balloons sinking, before he was dragged underwater and his vision blurred. His legs were caught in the torn balloon canvas and he was sinking. He struggled in vain as the surface fell farther and farther away, and Zuko's world grew darker and darker.

…

Aang stood alone in the dark. He looked from left to right, but all that stretched for miles was a sea of blackness. He tried to use earthbending to get a better idea of what was around him, but it didn't work. He began to panic and run. Suddenly, he stopped as he saw brightness up ahead. Katara, Sokka, and Toph were standing in the patch of light. For some reason, they couldn't see him. Slowly, the other two disappeared, so only Katara was standing there. She began to waterbend, a stream of water twirling around her. Suddenly, she jerked her hand and everything thing turned to ice. Aang looked down in horror as he felt something cold grasp his feet. He yelled. Ice was creeping up his legs, slowly encasing him. Suddenly, he was sinking into the ocean, trapped in his icy prison with Appa.

"NOOOOOO!" he shouted

He looked up at the surface, but Katara was gone. Instead, looking down at him, he saw someone who looked like Zuko. Aang looked closer and saw that it was a girl with a jagged scar running down her face.

"Azula!" he mouthed. The face began laughing.

"No!" Aang tried shouting, but water filled his mouth, drowning out the words. Aang began to struggle as he grew colder and colder. He was about to give up and when he suddenly felt a soft breeze stir the air around him.

He opened his eyes and saw his friends sleeping soundly around. They were all safe.

"It was just a dream", he told himself, "It was only a dream".

...

That morning the gang awoke and Aang was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Aang?" Suki asked, yawning.

"I don't feel him nearby", Toph said putting her hand down on the ground.

"Maybe he had to use the little men's room", Sokka said, "Let's just start making breakfast while we wait"

"Sokka!" Katara scolded, "He might be in danger!"

"He's the Avatar", Sokka sighed, "He's already defeated the Fire Lord, restored balance, and mastered all four elements. What danger could he possibly be in?"

"Oh!" Katara huffed, "Well I guess I'll just go look for him by myself". No one followed her as she stormed off. Instinctively she headed towards the river. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, Katara realized that Sokka was right and Aang probably wasn't in any danger. It was much more likely that he had run away to be alone again, like he did after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Katara hoped he hadn't gone too far.

"He's probably upset and frustrated about not being able to enter the Avatar State", Katara thought out loud. Katara didn't know whether to be mad at him or to blame herself. Maybe she and the others had pushed him too hard yesterday.

To her surprise, she found Aang sitting on a rock over looking the stream. She sprinted over to him.

"Aang!" she called, "I need to talk to you". As she neared his rock, he continued to stare at the river with hooded eyes.

"Aang", she asked, "Why did you leave like that? You had me worried. I'm really sorry about what almost happened yesterday, please believe me. From now on, I promise we won't interfere like that again." Aang turned his head and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"That's not what upset about", Aang said, "Well, I guess it's part of it…"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked in surprise. Aang fixed her with his gray eyes. In his head, he heard the guru's words.

_You must learn to let go of earthly attachments._

He felt anger wash through him. Hadn't this problem been fixed when he defeated the Fire Lord?, he thought, Wasn't that all in the past?

He looked and saw Katara still waiting for answers. "It's nothing", Aang told her through clenched teeth, "Let's get back to the others."

* * *

**Hint, hint; does anyone see where this is going?? P.S. If you catch any typos, please report them. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Marked

_Chapter Seven: Marked_

* * *

Just as Zuko was about to run out of air, he was able to free a small dagger from his boot. Wildly, he slashed through the fabric and kicked himself free. Placing the dagger between his teeth, he swam up towards the sun. His head broke the surface and he gasped for breath. Relief filled him. He was still alive. He squinted as water rolled down his face, quickly shrugging off his armor before it started to weigh him down again. The cold melt slipped down his body and into the icy depth below. Instantly, he felt lighter. He glanced around and, seeing the cliffs that made up the Serpent's Pass, began to swim toward them. As he did, he had to avoid flying debris and the burning chunks of wood. Smoke filled the air, obscuring him vision. Suddenly, Zuko saw something floating in the water ahead! Realizing it was one of his men, he quickly paddled over. The soldier was unconscious and he was already starting to sink. He quickly seized him and struggled to hold his head above the water line. Zuko instantly felt to affect of the added weight and the loss of his arms.

"Somebody help!" Zuko yelled, "There's a hurt man over here". No answer came from the burning smoke that surrounded him. Zuko saw a board that must have splintered off of the war balloon upon impact and began swimming towards it. It was very difficult because he only had one arm free, but he managed to reach it and shift his load on top of it. With the soldier in tow, he kicked out toward the cliff wall of the Serpent's Pass. He finally reached the cliff and pushed the man onto a rocky ledge low enough for him to reach. He was about to follow when he saw an unrolled white scroll floating on the surface of the water. Even though his limps were exhausted, he acted on his whim and retrieved it. Instead of looking at it, he immediately started to tend to the unconscious soldier. He appeared to be older, maybe 40 or 50. Besides a bump on the head, he seem unharmed. Taking off his outer robe and making it into a pillow for the soldier, Zuko stood up and examined the scene before him.

Many of the soldiers were still battling their way out of the water, but most were on the cliff further down. Zuko didn't see bodies dead or alive in the water around Azula's ship.

"They must have reached the cliffs", Zuko muttered, "They're probably escaping at this very moment."

The Fire Lord's eyes strayed down to the wet parchment in his hand. His throat tighten up as he saw what it was. The portrait of Mai and him was badly damaged; the edges were tearing and the ink around their faces blurred. He careful rolled it up and placed it in the packed that had somehow managed to stay with him through the crash. It was then that he made his decision. Slowly, he knelt and removed the golden ornament that represented his royalty from his hair. He placed it in the bag with the other things that he did not need.

"I hope they understand", he said to a stone voice. If he did not leave now, he would risk losing Azula. That was not a risk he was willing to take. " I am not abandoning my people", he told himself. He placed the bag next to the unconscious man where he hoped it would be discovered. With a small flame, he scorched the characters of his name on a nearby rock. They would know he was still alive. He climbed up the rocky surface to the main path and began walking in the direction on the southern shore.

"I can't let them hold me back", he said.. Zuko made his way down the winding path without stopping until late into the night. The sun had long set and the stars had taken its place to illuminate the way. It was then that the Fire Lord decided to make camp and rest for the night. Even though he desperately felt like pressing on through the night, he knew that he would need his strength. He tried to make himself more at ease with the idea by reasoning that Azula would also need to stop and sleep, especially if she was at all wounded by the crash, but even this did little to assure him and he spent most of the night awake and restless. At the crack of dawn he awoke and broke camp He saved time by not bothering to scatter the campfire and disguise his resting place. Unlike other times he had been alone in the wilderness, he was not being hunted this time. No, this time he was the hunter.

"Maybe my men will find this spot and follow me", he muttered.

...

He spent the better part of the morning traveling south along the path, until sometime around noon he suddenly passed a boulder and saw a figure standing on top of a rock ahead. He quickly fell into a warrior's stance and caused two fireballs to flare up in his hands.

"Don't move!" he shouted. The figure's face was in shadow so he could not tell who it was. Even though he was immediately suspicious that it was his sister, there was something the posture of the figure that seemed unlike her. The figure was hunched over in a protective pose and was leaning heavily on a cane. Zuko hesitated and shouted again, "Who are you? Show yourself!" The figure did as Zuko ordered and turn its head so the light caught its face. For a moment Zuko was speechless. It was his sister, but for a second he didn't even recognized her. A long white scar ran from the corner of her eye, across her nose, and along her mouth, causing it to curl up slightly. Surround the livid scar was burnt tissue, red and raw. It was hideous.

"Azula! I'm……", he stopped. He would not apologize to that monster, not after what she had done to Mai.

"Speechless, Zuzu?" she asked in a ragged voice, "Are you surprised to see me or maybe you just can't stand the sight of the work of your own hands?" Zuko quickly raised his guard again.

"You brought this upon yourself, Azula!" he yelled, " I would have let you go into exile after you escaped, and I wouldn't have lifted a finger to stop you! And this is how you repay me." he finished darkly.

Azula evaluated him for a moment before she spoke, " Unlike you I am not ashamed of my scar. Yours marked you as an exile and a traitor. Mine, however, is a mark of honor. Though I suppose it is ironic, Prince Zuko." He was about to reply when a large boulder suddenly came flying at him from behind. He leapt into the air and was just able to clear it by contorting himself in mid-leap.

"It's Fire Lord Zuko", he hissed as he landed on his feet. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw the Dia Li agents surrounding him. How could he have been so foolish! Of course it was a trap.

"Father appointed me as his successor, but call yourself whatever you want", Azula purred, "It won't matter for long what your title was" Zuko instantly reacted. Streams of fire explodes from his hands and feet as he back flipped through the air, causing the ring of Dia Li agents to retreat back a few feet. Landing he quickly sized up the situation. Six agents, fully trained in Earthbending and capable of being worthy fighters, surrounded him, but Zuko knew that the really opponent would be his sister. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see her attacking form diving at him, but instead she was being lead away by two Dia Li agents. She had an arm around each of the warriors and was leaning heavily on them. It was then that Zuko realized that she had not been faking her weakness. Now was the time to strike! He shot a fire bolt as her, but a wall of earth quickly rose and shielded them.

"No!!" he yelled in frustration, "You won't escape me this time, Azula." Never knocked down one of his opponents and tried to break through to attack Azula, but he was blocked again.

"AHHHHH", he yelled blasting a boulder to pieces, "This is it, Azula. You're not running anymore". Despite his cries, Azula and her bodyguard got farther and farther away while Zuko was still trapped and fighting for his life. He flew backwards as a large rock knocked him off his feet. He was just able to scramble out of the way before a boulder was able to crush him against a rock wall. As he did, his forearm scrapped against a rock, leaving a large gash in his tissue. Pushing one of his attackers back with a fire blast from his kick, he was able to send the Dia Li agent tumbling off the cliff and into the water below. Zuko allowed himself a small smile. Now there were only five left. He closed his eyes and began to channel lightning again and was almost surprise when he saw that the ability had not left him. He eyes gleaning with determination, he turned and fired at two agents, sending them flying backwards. One of them did not rise again. Now there were only four.

Suddenly, Zuko felt the ground beneath him trembling. The three agents facing him started to shake and back in fear, muttering to each other all the while. For a second, Zuko hesitated. Something didn't seem right. Even though they were retreating, it didn't seem like he was the one they were afraid. The Fire Lord looked behind him and suddenly understood. Rising up from the torrent waters rearing a large sea serpent. Zuko yelled and dived to the side as its teeth came down right where he had been standing. He quickly rolled to his feet to defend himself. Zuko made a move to get to safety, but suddenly his feet hit something hard and he felt himself falling.

"You!" shouted in rage. One of the Dia Li agents had used Earthbending to trip him. With the serpent bearing down on top of him, there was nothing he could do except brace himself. He tried to create a shield of fire between them, but Zuko knew that it would do little to stop the crushing jaws. Suddenly, just when he expected to feel the teeth closing around him, the sea serpent let out a piercing screech. Zuko looked up and saw why. A large brown bird flew around the monster's head, attacking it's eyes. Zuko scrambled out of the way as the large monster withered in pain and frustration. With each thrash it crashed against the rocky cliff, causing it to disintegrate.

The Dia Li agent seemed to have forgotten Zuko completely and were now rapidly hurling boulders at the giant snake. Quickly seized his chance, he crept away in the direction Azula had gone. Behind him he could hear the Dia Li agents panicking as the serpent gnashed its teeth.

…

It was days since Zuko had started tracking Azula, and aside from the occasional traces of Firebending, there was know sign of her. It was nighttime now and Zuko had pushed as far as he could without stopping and resting. He lowered himself onto a rock and took some food out of his travel back. He would need to restock soon; there was only one small loaf of bread left and it would not last him long. Digging his teeth into the stale lump, the Fire Lord began to eat. A dark form suddenly dove out of the night sky and landed on a rock nearby. It was the same hawk the had saved Zuko from the sea serpent and that had been following him for the last few days.

"Back again, little fellow?" Zuko asked, "Want some food?". He slowly stretched his hand containing some of his meal towards it. The hawk cocked its head and eyed him sharply. Zuko got a little closer, then he suddenly grabbed for the bird. The hawk shrieked in protest and flew to the top of a nearby tree.

"It's no use", Zuko seethed under his breath. Though the hawk hardly left his side, it hadn't once let him touch it. This was surprising only because over last few days Zuko had caught glimpse of the Fire Nation seal on the band around its foot. This was obvious a tame bird. If Zuko could only catch it he could send a message back to his people, telling them he was alive. Zuko watched the hawk preen itself. It looked like he would have no success tonight either. Sighing, he tossed it a small bit of bread.

"That's all you get", Zuko then muttered to himself, " At least you have no problem finding food out here. If I don't pass through a town soon, I'll have to try hunting". The bird gave a silver cry and flew away into the night.

"I can't believe I am talking to a bird", Zuko muttered. He shook his head and began unraveling the bandage on his forearm. He winced at what he saw, but was not surprised. Ever since he had first gotten the wound fighting the Dia Li agents it had only been getting worse. Now the gaping wound had a greenish hue and was surrounded by redden skin. Zuko reached his hand out and touched it. His flesh was warmer than it should have been.

"It's infected", Zuko admitted to himself. It appeared that all his effort to keep the wound clean had been useless. He threw the bandage down in frustration and shot a blast of fire out of his hands.

"I can't believe this!", he shouted, "I'm out here in the middle of nowhere with a stupid bird instead of back leading my country, and for what! So I can die of an infection or starve?" He collapsed back into his seat. Yelling was doing little to help the situation. He looked up at the sky and saw the full moon hanging the silent landscape. His thoughts immediately went to the young waterbender. If he had only taken her up on her offer to accompany him, he wouldn't be in this mess now, he thought to himself. He sat contemplating for a few seconds

"Well fire can heal too", he whispered finally. Standing up, he shot flames out of his hands so it caught on a piece of dead wood on the ground. He slowly began to building it up, adding twigs and grass every now and then to encourage the small flame budding to life. As soon as it was large enough to sustain itself without his help, Zuko ripped a strip of clothe from his shirt and boiled it with water. Breathing deeply, the Fire Lord then removed a small blade from its sheath and channeled the heat from inside of him into the metal. Now came the hard part. The dagger was now glowing red and white, reflecting the colors of the embers below it. It was time. He shoved a stick into his mouth, bit down, and held up the hot dagger. Then, in one swift motion, he reopened the wound. The pain made him temporarily blind. His body tensed and he bit down harder on the stick. Dropping the dagger into the fire, he took the rag he had boiled and used it to clean the pus and hardened tissue out of the wound. If took every ounce of his will power to stay conscience. When he was done he used the last rag to re-bandage his arm. Afterward he sat for a few minutes, too dizzy to stand. His vision was blurred as he looked back at the moon again. Now it seemed to be taunting him, its silver glow playing hide and seek in the clouds.

"I don't need your help" he gritted "I can take care of myself".

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took forever to add this part. I was grounded for a really long time and it was hard to get back into things afterward. Plus school is getting really demanding and everything.


End file.
